


Как пилатес шокировал Гарри и приятно удивил профессора Снейпа

by LizziRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Everybody Lives, M/M, Pilates, in hogwarts, really they're doing pilates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ау после пятой и седьмой книг. Все живы. Все любят друг друга. Дамблдор носит бриджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пилатес шокировал Гарри и приятно удивил профессора Снейпа

\- Что ты думаешь о нововведении Дамблдора, Северус? – спросил Ремус, присаживаясь рядом с ним за завтраком.  
Северус притворился, что читает газету. Ремуса это нисколько не смутило.  
\- На мой взгляд, очень интересная идея. Использование магловских практик в физическом воспитании учеников и, кстати говоря, не только учеников, может значительно разнообразить их активность и привлечь больше людей к занятиям спортом, кроме того, пилатес…  
\- Мерлина ради, Люпин, пей свой чай молча! - не выдержал Северус. Он усиленно смотрел в газету еще некоторое время, а потом резко убрал ее и повернулся к ухмыляющемуся Ремусу:  
– Это идиотская идея. Совершенно неуместное занятие для стен Хогвартса. С абсолютно неприемлемым названием – пилатес – звучит просто отвратительно. И нет, спасибо, я не горю желанием лицезреть нашего директора в леггинсах.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор предпочитает бриджи, - заметила профессор Макгонагал, проходя мимо них. Она подмигнула Люпину и продолжила:  
\- А вот я как раз больше люблю леггинсы.  
\- Хорошего дня, Минерва, - сказал Люпин. Северус угрюмо молчал.

После занятий Северус направлялся к себе в комнату, чтобы в уютном одиночестве насладиться книгой и, возможно, бокальчиком огневиски, как вдруг впереди него показалась неприятно знакомая фигура.  
«Твою мать», подумал Северус.  
\- Дружище, - Сириус Блэк, в обтягивающих спортивных штанах и открытой майке (отвратительно, и это в его-то возрасте, выставил напоказ все свои… мышцы… заткнись, Северус) нес в руке свернутый пробковый коврик и выглядел омерзительно бодрым.  
– Что-то тебя не видно на пилатесе. Ты многое пропускаешь, а мы с Лунатиком отлично позанимались сегодня. Ты бы видел его растяжку, - и Сириус ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, Блэк, - привычным тоном ответил Северус, - чтобы увидеть тебя в позе «собака мордой вниз», достаточно заглянуть к вам в спальню после отбоя. И кстати, о растяжке Люпина мне известно. Не понаслышке.  
Блэк неожиданно покраснел и пробормотал:  
\- Собака мордой вниз это йога, тупица.  
\- Я знаю, Блэк, знаю. Но все же не мог удержаться от столь занимательного каламбура.  
И Северус гордо зашагал прочь, его мантия грозно развевалась на ходу, а в голове крутилась мысль «два стакана огневиски, не меньше».

\- Луни, какого хрена? Когда это ты демонстрировал свою растяжку Снейпу?  
\- Сириус, успокойся. И пожалуйста, оставь в покое коврик. Я ездил за ним в магловский магазин. Тебя не было. Очень долго не было. Мне было очень плохо. Северус меня поддержал. Он варил мне зелье.  
\- Не амортенцию же он варил, Ремус! Твою мать! Стоило мне только умереть... что… что это за лицо? Мне не нравится твое лицо, Луни!  
\- Ты тогда вообще еще был в Азкабане…  
\- Прекрасно, Ремус, просто изумительно, пока я безвинно страдал, заключенный в тюрьме полной дементоров, ты сношался с врагом!  
\- Сириус, он не враг и, я… я не сношался, Мерлин, что за отвратительное слово?!  
\- Сношался! Сношался! СНОШАЛСЯ! А когда я умер, то снова сношался!  
\- Но когда ты сбежал, я же сношался, тьфу, то есть встречался с тобой. Я был с тобой! И сейчас я с тобой.  
Сириус запустил руки в свои отросшие черные кудри и хорошенько их растрепал.  
\- А почему ты его бросил? Ремус, ты какой-то двуличный!  
\- Что я слышу, - лукаво заметил Ремус, - беспокоишься за Северуса? Что ему все еще хочется… сношаться? Что я разбил его сердце?  
\- Какая чушь, Лунатик, - Сириус помедлил. - А ты разбил?  
\- Кажется, - вздохнул Ремус, - мы с вами давно определились, что у Северуса Снейпа нет сердца. Отличный пресс и никакого сердца.  
\- Хммм, - Сириус остывал так же быстро, как и распалялся, и уже спокойно устроился в кресле у камина с задумчивым видом. – Пресс, говоришь, ничего?  
Ремус знал эту нотку в голосе Сириуса и заранее насторожился.  
\- А спорим, я раскручу его на следующее занятие пилатесом, а, Ремус? Двадцать галеонов?

\- Гарри, боже мой, ты должен это видеть, - Гермиона прижала руку ко рту и протянула газету Гарри и Рону, еще не закончившим свой завтрак. Гарри изумленно замер, а Рон закашлялся, подавившись сосиской.  
\- Запомни, Гермиона, - слабым голосом проговорил он, наконец победив кусок, застрявший в горле, - Северус Снейп в трико это не то, что приличные люди должны видеть за завтраком. Никогда. Никогда больше так не делай.  
Гермиона пыталась сдержать смех.  
\- Брось, у него отличная задница.  
Теперь подавился Гарри. Рон обеспокоенно отодвинул от него тарелку в свою сторону.  
« Профессор Снейп любезно согласился преподавать в Хогварсе продвинутый курс пилатеса в качестве факультативных занятий спортом. Он заявил, что полностью поддерживает инициативу директора, профессора Дамблдора, по внедрению маггловских видов физической активности в школе и отметил важность наличия компетентных инструкторов, которых он готов обучить лично».  
\- Гарри, ты же понимаешь, что ты должен это увидеть, - радостно сказала Гермиона. Рон искренне не понимал, чему тут радоваться.  
\- Нет, Гермиона, не очень понимаю, - Гарри пытался найти свою еду, но Рон уже позаботился о ней.  
\- Ну как же, - она все еще хитро улыбалась. – Твой крестный ходит на пилатес. И Ремус тоже. Ты только представь.  
\- О господи, - проговорил Рон. – Хогвартс обречен.

\- Сириус, ты последний, кому нужно злиться. Это была твоя идея, - Ремус довольно улыбался, устроившись на траве у озера. Сириус же не мог усидеть на месте.  
\- Я же не представлял, что он так хорош. Ты вообще видел, как он стоял в планке? Он человек или нет? А еще это трико. Почему он все время ходит в черном, Ремус? – Сириус жалобно посмотрел на Люпина. Тот продолжал улыбаться.

\- Значит, тебе нравится моя планка, Блэк, - бархатным голосом проговорил Северус в самое ухо. Сириусу. Тот подскочил, уронил чашку и грозно уставился на Снэйпа.  
\- Нет, она меня бесит, - ответил он после пары секунд злобных переглядываний.  
\- Как и мое трико, я полагаю, - тем же тоном продолжил Снейп.  
\- Я ненавижу Ремуса, - в потолок заявил Сириус. – Ненавижу.  
\- Я могу записать тебя, Блэк, ну знаешь, на дополнительные занятия. Для отстающих, - и Северус победно ухмыльнулся.  
Но Сириус Блэк был не из тех, кто легко сдается.  
\- А знаешь, что? Запиши. И Люпина тоже. Мы к тебе придем завтра, после ужина. Будем… планку тренировать. Готовься.  
Северус не был уверен, за кем осталась эта партия. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что дело шло к взаимной выгоде.

Профессор Дамблдор был очень рад видеть Гарри, угостил его чаем (без лимонных долек!) и хитро сообщил, что он может найти своего крестного и Ремуса в апартаментах профессора Снейпа. Гарри очень не любил, когда Дамблдор говорил хитрым тоном, но он не привык отступать, поэтому двинулся к Снейпу, взяв с собой Рона в качестве моральной поддержки. После того, как на повторный стук никто не ответил, Гарри решил осторожно заглянуть в комнату, однако тут же захлопнул дверь и прижался к ней, побледневший.  
\- Ну что там? - испуганно спросил Рон.  
\- Я не уверен, что именно там происходит, - слабым голосом сказал Гарри. – Но это точно не пилатес.  
Рон понимающе положил руку ему на плечо, ведь он вырос в большой семье, где двери редко закрывались на замок.  
\- Сношаются, значит. Пошли, налью тебе огневиски.


End file.
